Il y a dans vos regards
by Sheraz
Summary: Fiction purement fraternelle. Vision de Mu sur les rapports si complexes de Saga et Kanon.


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Rated T - Petit One Shot fraternel

**Fiction purement fraternelle**. Vision de Mu sur les rapports si complexes de Saga et Kanon.

Genèse de l'histoire : Oui je m'acharne à faire une petite genèse en début de texte, ça me tient à cœur dans le souci de me faire comprendre des lecteurs. Il y a dans vos regards... est inspirée de la fiction, plus longue, que je suis en train d'écrire, La Relique Dorée. Je peine un peu dans sa rédaction et lorsque c'est le cas, je prends le temps d'écrire un One Shot rapide pour me replonger dans l'ambiance de l'histoire et ce que je veux faire ressortir des personnages. Alors ça n'était pas prévu, c'était un « outil de travail », mais je me suis dit « pourquoi ne pas le publier » ? Ça m'aidera à prendre la température pour cette future fiction.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez le coté toujours un peu triste de mes récits...

Il y a eu ce regard, silencieux, respectueux, presque prudent, heureux et protecteur, mêlé à cette distance, nécessaire et rassurante, entre vous deux, lorsqu'enfin Kanon nous est revenu. Tu t'apprêtais à faire son deuil, véritablement cette fois et toujours en silence, comme à ton habitude. A quoi bon se parler lorsque les yeux suffisent ? Entre vous deux, les mots sont de trop. Ils fâchent, ils blessent, hasardeux et maladroits, témoins ultimes de deux personnalités passionnées qui cherchent à s'apprivoiser sans jamais accepter de se comprendre. «Accepter» oui, car vous vous comprenez, fort bien même, et pourtant chacun refuse de l'admettre. C'est pourtant là le pas ultime à franchir pour rompre le cou de cette malédiction, revenir sur ce passé qui vous a vu naître unis pour mieux prendre plaisir à vous séparer.

Et tu le sais, Saga, tout aussi bien que lui.

J'en arrive à penser que cette distance vous rassure, qu'elle vous installe dans une continuité que vous réprouvez, mais qui vous est connue, douloureuse, mais stable. Tolérer la difficulté, pour éviter la crise. Car c'est cela, je pense, qui explique vos distances. Ce sentiment que la situation actuelle, pour autant qu'elle soit douloureuse pour chacun de vous deux, est toujours plus enviable qu'un nouvel éclat qui cette fois vous tiendrait définitivement à l'écart l'un de l'autre.

Mais j'ai peur Saga, oui, moi, Mu du Bélier, pour la première fois peut-être, j'ai peur. Peur que vous en oubliiez vos natures humaines, une nouvelle fois, vous, «presque Dieu» ou «Demi-Dieu». Lorsqu'un Homme se replie derrière sa force, sa solidité, sa fierté, il pèche envers les Dieux de vouloir se montrer aussi invincible qu'eux. Lorsqu'il refuse d'admettre sa douleur et donc sa faiblesse, lorsqu'il oublie qu'il est faillible et vulnérable par nature, les Dieux attendent, se délectant dans l'ombre du moment certain de sa chute. C'est cette chute dont j'ai peur Saga, La chute, la vraie, celle dont tu ne pourras pas te relever, ni toi, ni lui d'ailleurs. La dernière.

Et je me souviens de ce jour, lorsque nous sommes revenus de Jamir… Le regard lourd de ton frère, lorsqu'il a surpris ce baiser, sa colère lorsque tu as refusé de t'expliquer sur l'existence de la Relique Dorée, cette volonté dont tu as fait preuve pour l'éloigner de ce qui nous était arrivés.

Juste pour le protéger.

Mais ça, bien entendu, tu le lui as caché. Et j'étais là, je n'ai rien perdu de son regard, ni du tien, aussi brillants de douleur l'un que l'autre, lorsque pour seule réponse, tu lui as fait comprendre que Shion déciderait seul de ce qui doit être dévoilé ou non. Saga… Renvoyer ton frère vers mon maître, mettre une nouvelle fois Shion entre vous… J'ai bien cru ce jour-là que Kanon plierait.

Enfin.

Mais non. Il a retenu ce cri, il a contenu ses mots, lorsqu'il t'a saisi par le col après que tu lui aies demandé de ne pas t'en vouloir. Après que tu lui aies dit que tu l'aimais. Il a failli, c'était palpable. Et j'ai vu ton regard, désolé mais mêlé d'espoir, lorsqu'il t'a crié cette phrase

_« Mais tu veux que je te dise, Saga, la façon dont je les reçois, moi, les preuves que tu m'aime ?! »_.

Oh je peux dire avec assurance que tu as espéré qu'il le fasse, qu'il te fustige en avouant ce qu'il renferme au plus profond de lui, qu'il soit l'initiateur de votre délivrance. Saga, j'ai compris ce jour-là que c'est la seule façon dont tu penses devoir t'y prendre pour vous libérer enfin. Tu lui offre l'exutoire, ou plutôt, tu le supplie de le prendre. Toi, fort en toutes circonstance, Kanon demeure ta seule faiblesse.

Mais Kanon s'est tu.

Oui, Kanon n'a rien dit. Vos regards se sont affrontés, en silence, immobiles, avant qu'il ne te lâche et remonte vers son temple. Parler, ce serait dénoncer sa faiblesse, et ton frère ne peut pas être faible. Par Athéna pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez si fiers ? Pourquoi ne pas accepter parfois de vous montrer faillibles ? Mais parler, ce serait aussi te mettre face à une réalité que tu imagines sans l'avoir jamais entendue, une réalité plus douloureuse encore que celle forgée par ton esprit. Et ça, Kanon ne le veut pas, car comme toi, il t'aime, mais lui, ne le dira pas.

Vous voilà donc prisonniers de vous-même.

Et tu m'as serré dans tes bras avant d'avoir ce rire nerveux, toi qui ne souris que peu.

_«Rappelle-moi comment Teleios et le proscrit ont procédé, Mu, pour l'armure des gémeaux…»_.

C'est tout ce que tu m'as dit. Ironique et désabusé.

_«Je ne vous souhaite pas d'avoir la même destinée, de toutes façon__s__»_, t'ai-je répondu. Oui, la vôtre est déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça.

Parfois j'espère que vienne le moment ou vous cumulerez trop pour supporter la dernière erreur de l'autre. J'espère que ce jour viendra vite, avant que cet éclat ne devienne insurmontable. Et je serai là, juste pour toi. Car oui, tu as cette chance, d'être aimé autant que je t'aime et je sais que parfois tu espères que ton frère puisse connaître le même bonheur. Mais par Athéna, je n'aimerais pas être celui qui le prendra dans ses bras, le jour où il craquera. Car lui n'a jamais libéré son esprit, contrairement à toi.

Oui... Ce sera terrible.

D'ailleurs ton frère peut-il aimer ? J'ai conscience que tu m'en voudrais d'avoir de tels doutes. Je sais que tu penses qu'il n'est pas moins capable d'amour que toi. Mais il faut bien avouer que de tout le Sanctuaire, Milo est le seul qui sache lui parler. Dohko peut-être. Le vieux maître a ce don pour nous mettre en confiance. Mais « aimer », Saga, véritablement « aimer »…. Ton frère aime, oui, mais sa liberté. Beaucoup trop pour s'autoriser ce sentiment autrement que ce qu'il éprouve envers Athéna. Je pense sincèrement que l'Amour est la seule chose susceptible de lui faire peur, puisqu'il ne la connaît pas et qu'il ne saurait, dans cette situation, conserver toute la maîtrise sur ce qui fait sa vie.

Pourtant, ces derniers temps, quelque chose a changé.

Et tu l'observe, dans tous les moments qui font vos journées, lorsque tu recherches sa présence au sein du troisième temple, lui qui t'évite soigneusement, à l'entraînement, lors de nos rassemblements, tu cherches des réponses. Vois-tu Saga, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de prospecter après un moyen qui te permette de vous rapprocher. Et je lui en veux, bien souvent, de le remarquer sans y répondre.

Et puis il y eut ce fameux soir… Et cet autre regard, celui du rejet.

_« Kanon, me fais tu confiance ? »_ As-tu demandé, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était établi entre nous trois après qu'il ait refusé de m'expliquer pourquoi il comptait, malgré les ordres de Shion, quitter le Sanctuaire juste pour une heure.

_« Tout dépend à quel sujet et pour celui-là, c'est clairement non »._

Alors tu as pris le temps de ta réponse, restant parfaitement calme, dans le seul souci de l'aider et de te rapprocher de lui.

_« Tu as conscience que je ne peux déduire de cette réponse qu'une seule chose inévitable que ce que tu caches est loin d'être acceptable ? Mais je ne cherche pas à savoir pour t'en faire le reproche. Même Milo ne sait rien, et si tu n'en parle pas, ni à lui, ni à moi, à qui compte tu en parler ?»_

_« Voyons voir un peu… A la seule personne qui soit concernée par cette histoire ? Ça te semble logique ou pas ? »_

Il venait à son tour de te repousser de sa vie. Kanon le solitaire. Stoïque, tu as détourné le regard avant de passer à un autre sujet.

Sais-tu que je ne suis pas le seul à te soutenir ? Mais devons-nous nous réjouir de voir tes amis se liguer contre lui ? Angelo prétend que l'arène est le lieu idéal pour régler vos différents. Aphrodite temporise – je sais, c'est surprenant, il doit t'en vouloir – en disant qu'il faut prendre l'un pour frapper sur l'autre. Camus rêve de refroidir le tempérament de ton frère et lorsque j'ai demandé son avis à Shura, il a été ce qu'il y a de plus radical. « Il ne doit en rester qu'un » a-t-il répondu en brandissant Excalibur. Et nous savons tous lequel de vous deux à sa préférence. Tu peux remercier Milo et son esprit, sa ferme influence, sa sagesse, ce profond respect qu'il a pour ton frère et toute l'amitié dont il est capable. Milo apaise, Milo temporise, Milo protège quand Kanon refuse que tu le fasses à sa place. Et lorsque Milo défend une cause qu'il pense juste, chacun sait de quoi il est capable. Alors rassure-toi, Saga, même si tu ne peux rien faire, ton frère est protégé.

Le plus paradoxal dans tout cela, c'est que lui s'autorise à assurer ta protection sans même solliciter ton avis. Il te repousse hors de sa vie, tout en se mêlant étroitement à la tienne quand le besoin s'en fait sentir. Il te le dit, à sa manière, que quoique la vie vous ait imposé de distance, elle ne peut vous séparer complètement. Dans la difficulté, Kanon est là. Toujours.

De ce fait Saga, s'il est ta seule faiblesse, c'est la preuve, que tu es aussi la sienne.

Alors parfois, il y a aussi ce regard, empreint de fureur lorsqu'il ne peut empêcher quelque chose de t'arriver, cette inquiétude quant à ta sécurité. Comme ce fameux jour, où revenant du Sanctuaire sous-marin, il a fait quelques pas en arrière avant de remonter chez lui, pour revenir à ton niveau, posant son regard sur cette trace pourtant légère qui bleuissait le bord de ton visage. Il n'en a pas parlé, feintant de te prendre dans ses bras pour te saluer. Un peu trop fort évidemment. C'est cette crispation qu'il cherchait, cette preuve d'une blessure belle et bien existante dont tu aurais de toutes manières refusé de lui parler. Quand Kanon veut des réponses, il les prend. Il y a donc eu ce regard, furieux de sa part, mais pas contre toi, non, contre le coupable. Et lorsque tu as lâché le nom de Rhadamanthe…. Tu as paniqué de voir dans ses yeux ce feu d'artifice de sentiments contradictoires et c'est à ce moment-là, je crois, que tu as décidé de lui cacher la vérité sur la relique.

Mais Saga, il y a aussi ces regards. Ceux que vous échangez, dans le silence de votre temple, lorsque j'hésite à venir vous déranger pour ne pas troubler ces instants magiques durant lesquels votre seule proximité suffit à vous apaiser. Parfois, je m'autorise à vous observer, et le tableau qui s'offre à moi dans ces simples moments, c'est celui d'une unité, d'une perfection fragile, d'un accomplissement. Dans ces moments-là, vos oppositions forment un équilibre. Vous entrez en résonance, comme le font nos armures lorsqu'elles sont enfin réunies. Une sorte de perfection gémellaire, qui ne peut exister qu'à deux. Une force contre laquelle rien ne semble pouvoir vous atteindre. La réunion de deux êtres destinés à ne faire qu'un mais séparés par l'adversité de la plus ignoble des façons. Dans ces moments-là Saga, vous savourez votre victoire et vous êtes invulnérables.

Oui, à deux, il semblerait que vous puissiez provoquer les Dieux.

Alors chaque jour je prie Athéna pour que sa sagesse vous éclaire. Pour qu'enfin vous compreniez que vous avez le droit de vous parler. Que la force de l'un fait aussi celle de l'autre et que vous n'êtes pas destinés à vous détruire. Je prie pour que Kanon te hurle le récit des dix jours les plus terribles de son existence. Je prie pour que tu arrives à lui dire ce qu'à moi tu as déjà avoué sur cette période. Le reproche, le regret et enfin le pardon en solde de tout compte et ce nouveau contrat pour un nouveau départ.

Ensuite, nous aurons un ultime défi. Oui, «nous» car maintenant que nous sommes réunis toi et moi, je sais que les choses ont changé. Ce n'est plus ta relation avec lui que tu dois gérer. Ni celle que nous avons tous les deux. C'est l'équilibre que tu vas réussir à construire entre un amour fraternel et notre amour à nous. Oui Saga, j'ai compris depuis longtemps qu'aussi différents que vous soyez, vous êtes indissociables et qu'à aimer l'un, je devrai tolérer l'autre.

De quoi éprouver ma sagesse.

Comme ce jour où j'ai craqué… Ce jour où nous avons su, Saga, qu'alors que nous peinions déjà à nous entendre à trois, nous allions sous peu devoir gérer de nous entendre à quatre. Ce jour-là tu étais en colère et j'ai contenu ton humeur, comme j'ai appris à le faire, pour vous protéger l'un et l'autre. Et Kanon l'était tout autant, mais seul, c'est sans frein qu'il fonçait droit vers le conflit. Un frein oui, c'est ainsi que je me considère, moi qui suis ton amant, lorsque vous dévalez à cœurs perdus la pente de vos propres passions. Alors oui j'ai craqué. J'en ai honte, mais j'ai craqué. Je ne suis pas infaillible, moi.

_«J'en ai assez Kanon ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que je peux rêver du jour où tu auras quelqu'un à aimer qui sera capable de gérer toute ton impulsivité !»_

Je m'en voulais déjà, à peine eu-je achevé cette phrase, mais elle eut son effet, lui imposant le silence, disons, environ trois secondes. Un bref silence avant qu'il n'ait cet étrange sourire, totalement apaisé.

_«Tu rêves de ce jour Mu ? Tu sais qu'en général les rêves sont faits pour rester impalpables ? Mais il faut croire que c'est ton jour de chance. Quoique… J'avoue qu'il me serait assez agréable de t'entendre me redire la même chose, je jour où tu le connaîtras.»_

Ce jour-là, nous avons su Saga, qu'il y avait quelque part «un quatrième», la raison du comportement de ton frère. Tu n'as pas semblé surpris. Évidemment que non. Tu devais l'avoir compris depuis bien longtemps, sa rébellion ces derniers temps, son isolement, ses rejets. Alors tu l'as regardé, en silence, presque heureux qu'il ait prononcé ces mots. Et toi Saga, de ce seul regard, tu as su apaiser sa colère, peut-être même une partie de ses doutes. Restait à savoir qui, mais nous n'avons posé aucune question. Ce seul moment d'aveu devait être apprécié à sa juste valeur. Oh bien entendu, son ton n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais en cet instant, nous nous en fichions bien.

En cet instant…

Oui, il y a dans vos regards, toute la beauté d'un Homme. Ses passions, ses espoirs, sa force et ses faiblesses, son amour et sa haine, sa douleur, son bonheur. Il y a dans vos regards plus de mots que vos lèvres ne sauraient en prononcer. Il y a dans vos regards, toute la sincérité, vos âmes, mises à nues juste là devant l'autre, dans l'espoir de trouver, enfin, ce langage entre vous, la clef de vos questions.

Il y a dans vos regards, Saga, la Solution.


End file.
